1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to brake devices for vehicles such as motorcycles, automobiles, etc., and more particularly to a brake device provided with an antilock controler, which comprises a transmission gear connected to a wheel; a sensor having a flywheel driven by said transmission gear and sensing, by an overrunning rotation of the flywheel, the situation that the wheel is about to lock when the wheel is braked by a wheel brake, to produce an output signal; a hydraulic pump driven by the transmission gear; a modulator which has a hydraulic control chamber communicated with an outlet chamber of the hydraulic pump and is interposed in a braking oil passage between a master cylinder and a wheel brake to reduce and restore a braking hydraulic pressure of the wheel brake in response to a decrease and increase in pressure of the hydraulic control chamber; and a noramlly closed type exhaust pressure valve interposed in a communicating passage between the control hydraulic pressure chamber and an oil reservoir, the valve being opened upon receipt of the output signal from the sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One such brake device has been known as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 120,440/1981.
In the conventional brake device, an output shaft of a transmission gear is carried on a casing through bearings at the end and intermediate portion in the outer periphery thereof, and a driving cam of a hydraulic pump and a flywheel of a sensor are arranged on the output shaft having the bearing at the intermediate portion sandwiched therebetween. Therefore the adjacent arrangement of the hydraulic pump and sensor is limited, which poses a trouble in miniaturizing the antilock control device. In addition, since the transmission gear and sensor are disposed externally of the wheel, there has been sufferred from a problem that the whole brake system becomes larger in size.